(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plan achromat objective lens system for microscopes which is designed for a magnification level of 40.times..
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional plan achromat objective lens system designed for a magnification level of approximately 40.times. for use with microscopes, there is known a lens system comprising a thick meniscus lens component which is arranged on the extreme object side with a concave surface facing the object side. However, chromatic aberration spherical aberration, coma, etc. are usually aggravated by arranging this thick meniscus lens component on the exreme object side. In order to favorably correct these aberrations, the conventional objective lens system therefore used such a means as to arrange a cemented meniscus lens component to form a cemented surface in the front lens group or use increased number of lens components. Most of the conventional objective lens systems therefore comprised numerous lens components, for example, five components of eight lens elements.